bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough/Chapter XI: The Cardinal Virtue of Justice
Chapter XI: The Cardinal Virtue of Justice is the eleventh chapter of Bayonetta. In the third major boss fight, Bayonetta reunites with Luka and Cereza, and fights Iustitia, the third Cardinal Virtue. Forest Verse 1 You'll start out in a forest area facing a group of Affinities supported by an Ardor. After you defeat them. it'll go to a cutscene. Air Base Verse 2 'Part I' You will start out with a cutscene, you will now be officially introduced to the owner of the tentacles from some of the previous chapters. Iustitia, Auditio of the Laguna, Cardinal Virtue of Justice. Iustitia is the third main boss, its element is Earth. You'll be on a medium-sized piece of rock. The tentacles will first spray purple poison on the first half of the rock then on the back half, once it's done with spilling poison on the first half of the platform then run forward and attack the child-like face. After the poison is done Iustitia will then swipe tentacles across the rock to hit you, be warned that it is quite fast. After a few swipes, the tentacles will be aimed directly at you. Dodge them and keep moving, staying in one spot for too long can get you hit. After that then Iustita will pour more poison on the platform, aim for the face again. Then it'll proceed to slam the tentacles on the rock, this will smash it. You must jump or fly to one of the platforms to your left or to your right. If you don't, then you will fall thus activating a Quick Time Event; if you fail the Event, you will be instantly killed. The Quick Time Event consists of you falling and a tentacle trying to eat you, press the prompted buttons to jump out of the way and hop up to a new platform. Try to attack the child face as much as possible, use guns or if you pass by, when escaping the tentacle swipes, then try to hit it as you go. Now that you are on a new platform Iustitia will behave very similarly towards the first rock. Poison will be poured, if the blue health bar is 4/5 of the way down then the child face will rest on the rock you're on. Jump on it and run across the length. Along the way blades will appear, you must dodge through them while using Panther Within and the tentacles will try to hit you. Once you reach the large face, you will slam your feet into the face making it cough up a large ornate piece. That is the weak point of the tentacle. You must destroy it. Once the blue bar is gone, it'll go to a brief cutscene and you will cut the tentacle off. Iustitia will begin destroying the rest of the floating blocks. You will fall and be put in a Quick Time Event, press the prompted buttons to Evade the tentacle and jump to a new platform. 'Part II' Iustitia will use the tentacles to throw something up from the pit, there will be purple circles on the floor, avoid these. After that, the tentacles will try to hit you followed by pouring more poison. Try to hit the child face as much as possible during this. After the tentacle tries to hit you, then the child face will pull back and glow. It's charging itself up. It'll lunge forward to try to hit you, dodge it. Try to activate Witch Time when you do so that you get extra time to hit the tentacle. After another tentacle swipe and another bout of poison pouring, Iustitia will grab a rock then prepare to throw it at you. Jump onto another platform. If you fall, you'll go through the Quick Time Event. Rocks will be thrown against the next few platforms to the right of your own so jump to the left platform instead. Iustitia will keep destroying platforms as you go, you must use guns to shoot the face. It won't do much but it'll do some chip damage. When your platform is being targeted, Iustitia will grab another rock to throw at you. Attack the child face a few times, then flee to a new rock. Keep using the guns and quick attacks to knock its health down. Once the health is sufficiently lowered (4/5 of it is gone), then you will have a climax. As a rock is being thrown at you, you will use your Wicked Weave punches to stop it then send it back to the Angel, crushing the rock into the child face. Once more you will need to run across the tentacle to reach the large face. Once you do, you'll cut off that tentacle as well. 'Part III' You'll land on a new platform, but will soon have to move because Iustitia will start to destroy that one. When you do move the tentacles will throw rocks into the air to land on you. Evade them. As you do, the child face will lung forward. Try to activate Witch Time to damage it. Afterwards the tentacles will pour poison and the child face will lunge again. Once the health is sufficiently lowered, a rock will be thrown at you. Use Wicked Weaves to break it followed immediately by a second one so watch out. Once they are both broken, the child face will be available to climb on. Run down the tentacle to cut it. Climax Now that Iustita has no more tentacles, it'll be forced to ram you head on. A glow will form around it then a Quick Time Event will be triggered. Use the Climax to summon Scolopendra. The demon will crush Iustitia into a bloody mass, a cutscene will play and the chapter will finish. Video Walkthrough Normal *Part 1 *Part 2 Hard *Video Category:Bayonetta Category:Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthrough